In sync
by Taylstj
Summary: When Annebeth and Percy just don't work out. Percy tries to get through the struggle of a new attraction with a goddess that could cause him danger when coming to him for help on a quest.
1. Chapter 1

**Just want to say this is a less intense story, the only bad guys are the monsters everyone has to face, could be physical or psychological monsters. Break ups aren't always a bad thing.**

Percy rolled diagonally left trying to get behind the Minotaur who had swung too powerfully to be able to turn around fast enough to get its gaurd back up. Just as Percy was about to stand up from his roll, he was blocked by someone with their back turned to him. Ending with them both crashing to the ground from the force of impact. Dazed, Percy looked into the face of a rather irritated girlfriend.  
"Percy! Why weren't you paying attention to where you were going?" Annebeth said, her hand pushing up against his chest. Smiling sheepishly Percy pushed himself up and grabbed hold of her hand to pull her with him, they both stood and took a moment to focus back on the Minotaur that had time to turn and face them. Letting out a large roar it charged, it's head low hoping it's sharp horns will pierce its target.  
"Annebeth you-" Percy started but Annebeth was already running head on towards the beast. Percy just rolled his eyes and raced after her. As they both approach the monster they acted on instinct, Annebeth began to slide under with the blade of her up to cut along the Minotaurs belly making it slow down, while Percy using the horns as a step as well as leverage to make the beast lose balance, jumped up and swiftly connected Riptide to the back of its neck, severing head from body. Percy landed with his feet a part and a grin plastered on his face. He looked over to Annebeth who was now standing wiping the sweat off her face.  
"Nicely done," Percy said as he walked over to her, she smiled in return and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a quick kiss before sheathing her sword. "Could've done without the stumbling around though," she said passively.  
"Well if you weren't standing and watching, then maybe it could've been avoided," He answered trying to add humour in his voice.  
"I wasn't just watching, I was strategizing," She argued with a hint of frustration. Sensing her rising anger Percy waved his hand up in front of him. "Alright no harm done," Quietly they walked back into camp switching with the next two campers on sentry duty.  
"We should go clean up, I'll talk to you at dinner," Annebeth finally said about to walk away. "Wait A second," Percy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him, he softly kissed her and gave her hand a squeeze. She looked at him surprised then forced a smile.  
"I'll see you later," Percy said gently, she nodded and then jogged off. As he watched her retreating form he frowned, that kiss just didn't feel right.

After putting on some clean clothes, washing his face and hands Percy left his cabin in search of Nico. He eventually found him skipping stones at the edge of the lake, sensing Percy's presence Nico turned around and gave a quick nod in his direction.  
"Hey cus'," he said shortly while picking up another stone. "Hey man, how are you?" Percy responded while taking a spot next to him and picking up a few stones himself.  
"Peachy, yourself?" He answered tossing a stone. After throwing a stone as far as he could that didn't suit for skipping Percy said with a slight grunt. "Troubled,"  
"One of those days?" Nico asked. Percy just signed, for the past few weeks this became a recurring thing. Percy and Annebeth would have a fight but not a fight, then Percy would find Nico and they'd hang out by the lake. It was worrying Percy more and more and he couldn't decide what to do. "You know relationships shouldn't be this difficult right?" Nico pointed out as he faced Percy.  
"I know. It's just.. I don't know," Defeated Percy laid down looking at the darkening sky. Nico kicked him in the side gently.  
"Oi, get up. We should get to the dining pavilion," He said beginning to walk away. Percy got up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Nico. They got to the pavilion and sat down at an empty table waiting for the rest of the campers to arrive. Annebeth sat down across from Percy avoiding eye contact, He just gave her a weak smile. The rest of dinner went by quietly for the two of them as the other campers around them were laughing and talking. Once dinner was over everyone moved to the camp fires but Percy and Annebeth headed a separate way finding somewhere private to talk.  
"Annebeth-"  
"I think we should break up," Annebeth said quickly while staring at the ground. Before Percy could react she continued.  
"We just don't seem to have the chemistry like we used to, everything feels forced like we are trying to turn something into more than it should.." She went quiet not daring to look up at him. "Like we've run our course," Percy said flatly. Annebeth looked him in the eye her eyes watering up. "It's okay, maybe being friends is a better thing to do," He said not breaking eye contact. She only nodded in response her words escaping her. Percy pulled her into a hug resting his chin on her head. They stood in silence until a commotion from the camper's interupted them. Wiping her eyes she pushed away from Percy. "Let's go check it out," She said hurriedly walking with Percy close behind her towards the noise.

When they got closer they began to notice how the campers were giddy and excited by someone coming into camp. Chiron was in front of everyone speaking to said person. Percy and Annebeth pushed to the front of the gathered crowd to stand next to him.  
"Percy! Annebeth!" An excited Thalia rushed up and hugged each of them quickly, beaming at them.  
"Thals what are you doing here?" Annebeth asked surprised. Percy equally surprised looked beyond Thalia.  
"Hello Perseus," His eyes were met with silver. "Lady Artemis," He said with a bow.


	2. Chapter 2: Internal struggle

**So I'm pretty happy with this, I'll post chapters as reguraly as I can.**

Percy lay on edge of the lake, arms being used as pillows under his head. He was just watching the moon as it slowly went across the sky. "Such a beautiful thing," Percy said absent minded. Ever since he and Annebeth had decided to end it, he could feel less weight on his chest leaving sadness in its place. "I should take a page out of Lady Artemis' books and vow to stay away from woman for a bit," He continued talking to himself. "It's not that simple Perseus," A voice said above him. Percy's head arched back to look up at silver eyed goddess who had been invited along with her hunt to rest for the night by Chiron and wait till morning to discuss why they were here.  
"Lady Artemis, I'm sorry," He quickly got up and bowed low.  
"We must stop with formalities, haven't I said before that Artemis is fine. Also enough with all the bowing," She replied with an amused smiled. "The day you stop calling me Perseus is the day I stop bowing," He said with a small chuckle. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other until Artemis' eyes moved to look behind Percy. "I've always liked the way the light from my moon chariot reflects off of water, I always look forward to it every night," She said while walking closer to the lake. "If you're down here, then who is driving the chariot?" Percy asked curiously. "A goddess has her ways," She let out a loud sigh and abruptly turned to Percy. She searched his green eyes, her mouth set in a determined line. "Percy we should get some rest, there's much to discuss in the morning," She said bluntly and in a flash of silver disappeared. Slightly blinded Percy made his way back to his cabin and collapsed on his bed, his last thoughts were of the silver eyes staring back into his before sleep took hold of him.

In the farmhouse a meeting was held as soon as the first rays of the sun appeared over the tops of the trees. Chiron, Artemis, Thalia, Percy, Annebeth and Nico were present sitting around a table and all were looking towards Artemis who was standing her hands resting on the table. "A few hundred years ago a few of my hunters had disappeared without a trace, I couldn't sense them anymore so I thought they strayed from the veil. After searching for a few years to no avail I began to think nothing of it. However recently, one by one more of my hunters became missing. Atalanta saw one of the other huntress' leaving camp so she followed, for the past few months she had been sending me reports. They had been kidnapped by the group of hunters who left and taken to the depths of the ocean where I lose any contact with them. I have asked Poseidon about this but they have apparently gone into the darker parts of the depths where he cannot see them. Atalanta's last report gives some troubling news. Sirens have been gathering an army of ancient sea beasts and have been tricking my hunters into joining them, we assume they want to wage war against Poseidon," She finished talking and sat down her head bowed in silence waiting for everything to sink in. "That was 3 weeks ago, Atalanta hasn't sent anything since then. We were hoping she'd come back but now we've thought the worst has happened," Thalia added her face full of sadness.  
"So that's why you need me. I can get you and your hunters down there," Percy stated watching Artemis closely. She looked up to meet his gaze, it was almost like she was silently pleading him.  
"A dangerous quest, how could I refuse?" He said simply a slight smirk creeping onto his face.

Percy was packing a bag with the essentials when Nico walked in.  
"What do you expect we will find once we are down there?" Nico leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.  
"A lot of trouble," Percy answered not pausing from his task. "Don't worry cus' I'll have your back," Nico chuckled out, he walked over to Percy giving him a pat on the back before exiting to grab his own bag. The group met at the edge of the lake a few moments later. A bunch of the hunters had sour faces when they realised Percy and Nico were coming with them. Annebeth stuck close to Thalia as she was introduced to each member of The Hunt. "Everyone ready?" Artemis asked and recieved nods along with some nervous faces.  
"Alright everyone, just stay close and don't stop walking," Percy said then turned to face the lake and began walking into it. Everyone hurried behind him but The Hunt still keeping a little distance between themselves and the boys. A few metres into the lake and everyone was submerged and walking along the bottom completely dry and able to breath. Percy made no effort doing this, he was in his element. Before long they had made it to the part where the lake meets the ocean. Everyone gasped in awe as they saw the ocean from a new perspective, colourful fish were swimming peacefully around them as Percy made sure the path was clear for them to walk.  
"Atalanta didn't happen to tell you which way to go did she?" Percy asked Artemis quickly.  
"It's North East from here, we will find a big rip in the ground," She replied staying close to Percy, feeling uncomfortable with how risky it was to walk along the ocean bed. A shark had swam past them and she couldn't help but grab Percy's arm in surprise. After realising her actions she stepped slightly away her head tilted away from Percy so he couldn't see her blush. He pretended like nothing happened and kept walking focusing ahead of him and hiding his own blush.


End file.
